


Somos humanas

by Pollenken



Category: Anima beyond memeverso, Memeverso
Genre: #BeyondMemeverso, #Hiltra, #Memeverso, #Rezos, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollenken/pseuds/Pollenken
Summary: Hilda y Victra tienen una conversación tras un duro golpe.





	Somos humanas

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con el sultán. Hilda se aferraba al cadáver calcinado de Tornillo y casi no comía. Los miembros de la resistencia hacían lo posible para que nos sintiéramos cómodas, pero era imposible. Tomás. Octavo. Ninguno de los dos estaba ya entre nosotros. No podía parar de pensar en ello. Tomás se quedó atrás, Octavo desvanecido, la horrible visión del monstruo que se hacía llamar Manuel clavándonos sus colmillos y comiéndose bebés…

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar sacarme esos pensamientos. Estaba sola en el cuarto. Miré mi mano metálica con impotencia y cerré el puño. Cogí mi daga y me dirigí al espejo en uno de los baños. Mi pelo blanco llegaba por los hombros, y asomaban mis raíces pelirrojas. Tomé los mechones de mi pelo blanco y fui cortándolos poco a poco, quedando con el pelo muy corto y completamente rojo, mi color natural. Me quité la capa, dejándola tirada en el suelo.  
Me hice dos cortes en la mejilla, cerca del ojo, cauterizándolos con mi mano ardiente. Dos marcas más que pesaban en mi conciencia.

Cuando acabé, Hilda entró en la habitación. En silencio, se sentó en una de las camas y se quedó mirando al suelo. Me acerqué a ella y le puse con cuidado una mano en el hombro. Ella reaccionó a mi contacto, pero no se movió. Me senté a su lado, pasando mi mano por su brazo, sus músculos estaban tensos y en poco tiempo, empecé a sentir pequeños espasmos. Hilda entonces empezó a sollozar, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas mientras su enorme y musculado cuerpo parecía hacerse cada vez más diminuto en el mundo hostil y extraño en el que nos habíamos despertado. Pasé el brazo por su espalda, intentando abarcarla para abrazarla y consolarla, sin decir nada.

-No… no pude protegerlos… a… aguanté… todo lo que pude… y no fue suficiente…-Hilda hablaba entre lágrimas sin levantar la cabeza. - Y ahora… están muertos… Victra… los hemos perdido… para siempre…

En sus manos reposaban unas figuritas de madera que ella misma había tallado. Representaban pobremente a Tomás y Octavo. Acaricié su espalda con mi fría mano de metal, mientras las lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos también.

-No supe protegerlos… Tomás… Tornillo… Octavo… Otra vez... lo he perdido todo…-Hilda seguía llorando.

Mis mejillas goteaban como las de Hilda. “Yo tampoco pude protegerlos…” Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-No. -las palabras salieron de mi boca como un escupitajo. - No lo has perdido todo. -dije con la cara empapada por las lágrimas. - Yo estoy aquí…

Hilda me miró. Se fijó en mi pelo, ahora rojo y corto y pasó sus dedos por mí cabellera forma lenta y suave, como intentando no incomodarme. Cuando sus dedos rozaron mi oreja, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Alcé la mirada y giré la cabeza. Allí encontré a esa enorme mujer pelirroja, hecha un desastre, despeinada y con la cara empapada, su mano me sujetaba la mejilla mientras nuestros ojos se cruzaban en una mirada eterna. Y entonces, algo cambió. Todo el dolor que ambas estábamos luchando por no sentir actuó como una bomba que estalló en esa mirada. Hilda se acercó un poco a mí, yo no fui tan delicada.

Cerré los ojos y lancé mi cara contra la de Hilda, haciendo chocar nuestros labios. Al principio nos quedamos quietas, paralizadas. Abrí mis llorosos ojos lentamente, con miedo. Al ver la cara de Hilda me separé de ella, al momento. Me di la vuelta, me levanté con la cara roja y me limpié las lágrimas con la mano del guante. Musité un “Lo siento” y me dirigí fuera de la habitación, pero algo me agarró el brazo.

Al darme la vuelta Hilda me estaba sujetando el antebrazo con fuerza. Apreté los dientes, esperando que me golpease o algo parecido, pero Hilda no se movió. Me miró, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

-Victra… -susurró. Se limpió la cara como pudo con el brazo que tenía libre. Tiró un poco de mi brazo. -No te vayas…

Hilda me soltó. Yo me quedé un instante mirándola, con un millón de pensamientos cruzando mi cabeza. Entonces, me acerqué a ella y le abracé. Mis brazos no lograban abarcar toda su envergadura, pero ella respondió al abrazo, rodeándome por completo sin levantarse.

De pronto, mis cables se cruzaron y al separarnos un poco, volví a besarla, con los ojos cerrados, perdiendo todo mi autocontrol. Hilda reaccionó, subiendo uno de sus brazos y poniendo su mano en mi nuca, devolviéndome el beso. Mi cabeza se puso en blanco, salvo por un solo pensamiento, Hilda. Me acariciaba el pelo mientras su lengua intentaba entrar en mi boca. Separé mis labios de los suyos sólo para volver a unirlos con más pasión aún, siendo esta vez yo la que buscaba la lengua de Hilda con la mía.

Hilda me levantó sin esfuerzo, y me sentó en sus rodillas, yo rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas mientras mi mano se perdía entrelazándose en el pelo de Hilda. Seguíamos besándonos, sentía a Hilda acariciar mi cuello mientras mis manos recorrían la totalidad de su espalda, músculo a músculo. Un calor imparable se estaba apoderando de mí, algo que no había sentido nunca. Hilda, se separó, intentó decir algo, pero de nuevo la callé con un beso. Acto seguido mi boca buscó ese cuello, ancho y fuerte, para empezar a morderlo y besarlo, arrancando suspiros y gemidos a Hilda.

Su voz y sus pequeños quejidos ante mis mordiscos eran música para mis oídos.  
De pronto, Hilda me apartó.

-Victra… ¿Estás…? ¿Segura de esto…? - estaba sonrojada.

No respondí. Alcancé la parte de abajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y me la quité de un tirón, dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Hilda se quedó mirando mis numerosas cicatrices y mis tres marcas que llevaba en el abdomen, similares a las que me acababa de hacer en la cara, hasta que levantó la vista. Entonces, compartimos una larga mirada. Nuestros ojos estaban encendidos con todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en nuestro interior. La mano de Hilda me acarició el costado, haciendo que se me erizara la piel. Me sonrojé un poco. Pasó la mano por algunas de mis cicatrices, como admirándolas, respetándolas. Su mano subió hasta mi pecho, acariciando mi pezón. Me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, pero no quería cagarla ahora.

-Hilda… No hace falta que seas delicada… -dije sin mirarla.

Hilda sonrió y, sujetándome con firmeza, atacó uno de mis pechos. La repentina sensación de su lengua me hizo dar un respingo y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Luché mordiéndome el labio para no soltar un gemido, pero me fue casi imposible. Hilda me mordía y besaba con la voracidad con la que atacaría un muslo de pollo, su fuerza era increíble. Su mano se encontraba en mi espalda, sujetándome y acercándome a ella al tiempo. Mis brazos se amarraron a su larga cabellera, despeinándola aún más. Mi espalda se arqueaba cuando Hilda pasaba de cuando en cuando de un pecho a otro. Sentía cada vez más calor, un calor que se concentraba en mi pecho y viajaba hasta mi entrepierna.

Cuando mi mente volvió a mi cabeza, desabroché las vestiduras de cuero que llevaba Hilda, mientras ella depositaba besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo mi pecho y vientre. Entre gemidos y cosquillas, conseguí liberar el busto de Hilda de ropa. Unas vendas cubrían su pecho, para ayudarle al combatir. Ella tomó la iniciativa y empezó a liberarse de ellas, tirando de donde se enganchaban en su espalda. Le ayudé segundos después a deshacerse de ellas, hasta que sus oprimidos pechos salieron a la luz. Pasé mis dedos por las marcas que habían dejado las vendas y empujé a Hilda. Cuando cayó sobre la cama, me coloqué encima de ella. Era mi turno para jugar.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño con mi mano metálica trepé hasta llegar a su cuello, mordiendo y masajeando su pecho izquierdo con mi mano buena. Sus gemidos roncos me animaban a continuar tocando y lamiendo, viajando de pecho en pecho, pasando por cada pedazo de piel que podía mordisquear y besar, mientras ella me acariciaba e intentaba bajarme los pantalones. Facilité su trabajo quitándome las botas como pude encima de ella y las lancé por ahí.

Hilda me alzó y cambió de posición, ahora ella estaba encima, de un tirón se deshizo de mis pantalones y mi cara se puso más roja, si es que eso era posible. Hilda miraba mis bragas, yo giré mi cabeza, no sabía dónde meterme. Eran de color rosa con estampado negro de patitas de gato. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y las bajó tirando muy despacio, era agónico.

-Hilda, por Dios. Date prisa. - le espeté poniendo mis manos cerca de mi boca.

Ella sonrió.

-Gatita impaciente. 

Siguió bajando lentamente hasta que salieron de mis piernas. Cerré los ojos, muerta de vergüenza. Pero lo que pasó a continuación me hizo abrirlos como platos. Hilda agarró mis piernas, las separó y enterró su cara entre ellas. Boqueé y solté un gemido que resonó por todo el cuarto, al tiempo que mi espalda se arqueaba y mis manos viajaban hasta la cabeza de Hilda, agarrando su cabello.

Era ruda pero precisa, tal y como combatía. Notaba su lengua bailar de arriba a abajo, a los lados y cómo buscaba abrirse camino hacia mi interior. Sus fuertes manos agarraban mis muslos mientras yo apretaba su cabeza contra mi entrepierna. Tomó aire y volvió a hundirse en mí. Esta vez succionaba y dejaba pequeños mordiscos que me obligaban a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras mis caderas se movían solas pidiendo más y más. De mi boca solo salían quejidos, gemidos y el nombre de Hilda una y otra vez mientras ella revolvía su cabeza y su lengua entre mis muslos. Poco después un escalofrío de placer me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

\- ¡Hilda…! ¡No pares…!

Mi cuerpo se contorsionó mientras me daban espasmos. Solté mi mano mecánica y agarré con ella las sábanas de la cama donde me encontraba tumbada, con fuerza, dejando que el placer me inundara por completo, hasta dejar caer mi espalda y respirar entrecortadamente, recuperando el aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo. No había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas para intentar buscarlo. 

Hilda me dio unos segundos para recomponerme y se tumbó en la cama conmigo. Me giré hacia ella y desabroché con ansia su cinturón de cuero, bajo él encontré las piernas de Hilda, grandes y musculosas, y no pude resistir la tentación de besarlas y mordisquearlas. Ella reaccionó encogiéndose un poco al principio, pero cuando los gemidos y jadeos empezaron a salir de su boca, supe que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Se quitó las botas que llevaba como pudo con sus pies, mientras yo recorría su abdomen y sus piernas con rapidez. Agarré su ropa interior y tiré de ella hacia abajo, con ganas de desvelar lo que había debajo. Me deshice de ella lanzándola al montón de ropa que había ahora en el suelo, y observé el paisaje que tenía delante.

Ante mí, tumbada, sonrojada, despeinada y jadeando una enorme mujer que parecía esculpida en mármol tostado, con su pubis pelirrojo húmedo y esperando a que le prestase algo de atención. Me tumbé a su lado, cara a cara, y deslicé mi mano por sus marcados abdominales hasta su entrepierna. Hilda se estremeció. Sonreí maliciosamente. Era mi turno de hacerla sufrir un poco. Seguí bajando la mano, notando su pelo rizado. Ella dio un respingo. Alcancé su entrepierna, húmeda y caliente, y moví los dedos despacio entre los pliegues de su piel, estaba muy mojada, lo que me facilitaba el movimiento. Mi dedo hacía círculos, notando su entrada, pero sin llegar a introducirlo.

Mientras tanto, mis labios habían vuelto a su marcado cuello, mordisqueándolo y succionando. Hilda no paraba de gemir y agarrarme el pelo, tirando a veces de él para besarme con ganas y volviendo a dejarme para que siguiera con lo que hacía.

-Victra… Por favor… Quiero más… -las palabras bailaron saliendo de la boca de Hilda. Solo escucharlas hizo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera mi espalda.

-Mira quién es impaciente… -ronroneé en su oído mientras sonreía.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras introducía uno de mis dedos, estaba húmeda y caliente. Hilda movía sus caderas buscando más, animándome a seguir, y yo aumente el ritmo arrancándole unos leves gemidos. Hilda me agarró del cuello y juntó su frente con la mía. Me miraba a los ojos mientras seguía buscando el roce de mis dedos, que bailaban entre sus fluidos, las dos jadeábamos. No le volví a dar tregua, moví los dedos arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, con toda la fuerza y agilidad que mis años de experiencia me permitían. Hilda me estaba empapando la mano y eso me excitaba demasiado. Empecé a notar cómo se apretaba más y más. Aumenté el ritmo, ella gemía mientras se mordía el labio y me besaba de forma intermitente. Sus labios estaban hinchados y buscaba los míos con ansia y pasión. Yo la acompañaba, oírla me daba un placer que no sabía que podía sentir. 

-Hilda… ¿Te gusta…? - pregunté con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Si…! ¡No pares, Victra…! ¡Sigue, por favor...! -gruñó Hilda.

Los sonidos llenaban la habitación, parecía que hubieran pasado horas, y a la vez solo un par de segundos. Era una locura, pero mi mente parecía haber perdido la capacidad para razonar cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la mujer que tenía delante. Hilda me agarró el brazo, casi haciéndome daño, pero a mí no me importó. Llevé mi mano metálica a mi entrepierna, y con cuidado, me froté al ritmo que marcaba mi otra mano dentro de Hilda. Ella gemía y jadeaba. Yo la imitaba, las dos estábamos chorreando.

-Dios… Sí… ¡Más fuerte…! - Hilda me suplicaba que acelerase y yo se lo concedí encantada. Movía mi brazo con rapidez dentro y fuera de ella mientras mis dedos no paraban de rozarla, salpicando incluso mi brazo.

Entonces Hilda se movió, arqueó su espalda ligeramente mientras sus esculturales músculos se tensaban, su interior apretaba mis dedos repetidamente mientras el orgasmo la recorría como un latigazo por todo su cuerpo. Mi mano se volvió a empapar con sus fluidos. Saqué la mano despacio y la llevé a mi boca. Toqué mis labios y sacando la lengua, lamí los dedos sin dejar de mirar a Hilda. Noté como ella se ponía más roja, como avergonzada, pero no me impidió saborearlo. Mis dedos estaban mojados y calientes. Me recosté sobre la cama, a su lado.

Mi mano, aún algo húmeda, fue a sus abdominales, no podía resistirme a volver a acariciarlos. Hilda respiraba agitadamente, recuperando el aliento. Me acurruqué a su lado, ella se giró y me abrazó.

-Gracias…-susurré.

Hilda me tocó el pelo.

-Te queda bien el rojo. No tanto como a mí, pero…

Le golpeé en el pecho, ella ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Somos… malas personas? - dije sin moverme.

-Somos humanas. -contestó ella, quitándole importancia. - A veces la lujuria nos puede...

-Si… supongo que sí. -Mantuve unos segundos de silencio. - Deberíamos vestirnos y ver qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Intenté levantarme, pero Hilda me sujetó.

No hizo falta que dijese nada. Cerré los ojos y me quedé junto a ella, compartiendo por última vez ese irreal momento juntas.

 

 

Escrito por @Pollenken


End file.
